Andavron
happily planting his flag on top of the enemy hill...]]The saurian Adavrons are a bipedal species of synapsids native to Andavronia. They evolved from the Andavrosaurus Rex that became the apex predator after an ecological collapse. At the current they control a large empire that is spread across all of the Aaerthena Galaxy and they are now moving outwards to find even more habitable planets due to their fast reproduction. The oldest known Andavron was 463 years old, not many reach this age due to the wars they fight. History The Andavrons evolved from the Andavrosaurus Rex as stated before after an ecological collapse causing all plant life to die on the surface and killing all the carn- and herbivores along with it, only the smaller herbivores who fed on the moss and grass growing in underground tunnels provided the neceassary meat for the omnivorous Andavrons. However they began adapting to the carnivorous life after several centuries until finally plants began to grow back (The Tikhio, with whom the Andavrons have a trade agreement with, told them it was due to their doing that the flora came back). They were able to feed on plants again and were once more fit. When they began evolving to the modern day Andavron they began to stand erect on their back legs. To provide stability they received claw-like toes. The joints in their front legs turned causing them to bend it like arms, the toes on their 'hands' became claws. Their soft underbelly disappeared completally and they grew a tough skin all over their body from this moment. The hard scales on their head, neck and back never disappeared and is strong enough to prevent bullets from passing through. When they reached space and began to flourish they began receiving troubles with the high birth rate occuring worldwide, they began an aggresive colonisation on nearby planets and when receiving trouble settling it killing the native life in the process. Reproduction Every year there is a mating season in which females become fertilised by the males, when impreganted they lay eggs up to clusters of 12. When these hatch the female nurses them for 4 months, after this period the newborns are able to walk around. At the age of 3 they begin to show signs of sexual maturity but will only be able to reproduce at the age of 5. Appearance The Andavrons are 4,6m tall erect creatures standing on oval shaped flat feet with 3 big claws tasked with stability and not offense. Their hands have 3 claws and their head, back and neck are covered with hard plate like scales strong enough to stop bullets. Religion Main article: Andavron religion The Andavron have a polytheistic religion (called the Kenthakon) which most Andavron are faithfull to. Military doctrine Weapons Main article: Andavron Weaponry The Andavron make use of much explosive and plasma weaponry. Ships Main article: Andavron Spaceship The Andavron Spaceships are large vessels built within the concept of endurance, defence and strong weapons. Intelligence and Society The Andavron have much understanding in physics and building complex constructions, they are quick thinkers and can complete riddles within seconds. In the old days the Andavron lived in groups up to 3 families, when agriculture was discovered they began living in tribes with up to 20 families. When they began to exchange ideas to built their civilisation they made many magnificent cities housing hundreds of thousands of Andavron. Every major city houses an arena where convicted criminals are sent to in order to gain back their freedom. The Andavron used to fight each other for resources and females, when they created cities they fought over territory and females. The moment they created nucleair weaponry they fought each other for power and control. The Andavron have always fought each other, they do this to determine who is the strongest. Even know they still fight each other as the Andavron have 3 factions. Diet Omnivorous with a preference of meat, when they are short on needed vitamins they would rather take a V-pill instead of eating herbs. Technology X- Intergalactic, this species has explored multiple galaxies. Factions *High Andavronian Empire: The oldest Andavron faction, the galaxy sees them as the true Andavrons as they were created by the original emperors of Andavronia and still own the planet. They control most of the Aaerthena Galaxy . *Alliance of Free Andavronian Planets: The AoFAP are an alliance of free and or neutral planets. These are granted freedom when having enough money to buy their own freedom or when the planet was colonised by a corporation. *New Andavronian Republic: The NAP is a rebel faction that started their uprising in 2.431.524 -- AM, they attempted a military coup but failed in succeeding. They did achieve the support of many planets (mostly the furthest colonies from Andavronia) and quickly established a government and declared themselves independant. The HAE proposed a treaty (known as the Treaty Of The Andavron People And Rights) that forced both parties to help each other if another race declared war on one another as they have to protect the existance of their own kin. Relationship towards other species *Tikhio: They met the Tikhio pretty soon after they reached space and were offered a trade agreement. The Andavrons accepted this as they needed more resources to fuel their search for habitable planets. Relation = Neutral/at peace. *Thregdh: The Thregdh came into conflict with the Andavrons after mistaking them as the native predators on the planet Vreskh where they shot 21 Andavrons down. Ever since they have been at war with each other that rages even harder with each passing year. The war does not seem to come to an end, the Andavron have the advantage of numbers but the Thregdh are slightly more advanced and come from outside the Aaerthena Galaxy. Relation = Hostile/at war. *Zakhluun: The Andavron fought many battles against each other on their planet. Some tribes help them whilst others fight them. Trivia *Andavron is short for Andavronia which is a name I utilise in almost every game :3 In Fiction *Story: Diplomatic Fight Category:Sapient Beings Category:Omnivores Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients Category:Andavron